


spaces in togetherness

by voodoochild



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: Even after the battle for the Dawn, children of Great Houses don't stop needing to continue said Houses.





	spaces in togetherness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Jaime/Sansa, political matches". Title from Kahlil Gibran.

It's Tyrion's idea; that's the truly hilarious thing.

He's a hero, with a Valyrian steel sword that burst into flame. She's the Winter Queen, beautiful and cold, leading her people through the Long Night. They're the eldest scions of two of the greatest houses in Westeros. Why wouldn't they marry?

Sansa comes to him before the betrothal is announced, clad in Stark grey. She pushes him to the wall and tells him, teeth clenched, that there will be no bedding, she will be keeping her name, and that if she sees a blue rose, she'll geld him.

It's an excellent start.


End file.
